sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kollochrom (Livi)
Kollochrom is a Gem owned and used by Livi. Personality Kollochrom is overall nervous, and she relies on others (Specifically Botswana Agate) to keep her safe. She's very peaceful, and not equipped to fight. She's rather naïve, and usually doesn't get things right the first time. She's a little jittery and stays very close to those she trusts. Appearance Kollochrom has orange red hair, and an orange flower crown. She has a long sleeved dress that has patterns that make it look like she's wearing a tank top over her dress. She has a light blue diamond in the center of her dress. She usually has a blush on her face, even if she isn't flustered or embarrassed. She has light orange skin, and her Gem is on the back of her right leg. She's very small, about a foot in height. Abilities Kollochrom has normal gem abilities such as shape-shifting, bubbling, and weapon summoning. Fusions *When fused with Onicolo, they form Stenhuggarite. *When fused with Allura, they form Camermanite. *When fused with Flower Stone, they form Hemihedrite. *When fused with Vermeil, they form Durangite. *When fused with Ruby, they form Amarantite. *When fused with Corindon Hyalin, they form Hydronephelite. *When fused with Kaolin, they form Nadorite. *When fused with Botswana Agate, they form Urbaite. *When fused with Noceran, they form Parabutlerite. *When fused with Turtle Back, they form Daliranite. *When fused with Attinoto, they form Xocomecatlite. *When fused with Stichtite, they form -. Skillset *'Basket Proficiency:' Kollochrom can summon an average basket, which she uses to hold Gems she has to deliver. It's light orange, and she can whack her opponents with it, but it isn't a strong attack at all. She isn't very strong by herself, so an attack from this basket probably won't be much against a normal Gem. Unique Abilities *'Flight:' Kollochrom can float through the air, and she's usually seen floating. She mostly uses this to get into higher areas quickly so she can get to her destinations easier. *'Super Speed:' Kollochrom can fly through the air very quickly, again so she can get to destinations faster. She can outrun the fastest Earth animals, but there are other Gems that are faster than her. Character History Kollochrom currently works on Homeworld as a servant delivery Gem. She frequently goes to Kindergartens on different planets to obtain servant Gems so she can bring them to the higher class Gems or those who earn them. After meeting Botswana Agate after learning that she delivered a Gem to the wrong person, she was worried that she would get shattered because she couldn't find Corindon again. Botswana decided that if Kollochrom belonged to her, she could keep her safe from getting shattered. Blue Diamond reluctantly deemed it ok because Botswana was already supposed to get a new Gem in the first place. Relationships Onicolo WIP Allura WIP Flower Stone WIP Vermeil WIP Cheery Ruby WIP Corindon Hyalin WIP Kaolin WIP Botswana Agate WIP Noceran WIP Turtle Back WIP Attinoto WIP Stichtite WIP Trivia *Kollochrom's full name is Kollochrom Facet-H3K Cut-J3C8. Gemology WIP Gemstone WIP AUs *Jumble AU *Human AU *Evil AU *Corrupted AU Category:LTT Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters